rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Die Schattenjägerin (Kapitel)
"Die Schattenjägerin" ist das achtzehnte Kapitel des zehnten Bandes Zwielicht. Gleichzeitig ist es das achtzehnte Kapitel des sechste englischen Originalbandes The Fires of Heaven, der als Die Feuer des Himmels auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Liandrin und die anderen Schwarzen Ajah erhalten in Amador neue Befehle von Moghedien. Handlung Liandrin Guirale Ort: Amador, Amadicia Liandrin reitet durch Amador. Um ihre tarabonische Herkunft geheim zu halten, musste sie ihre Zöpfe aufgeben, doch schon ihre braunen Augen und das blonde Haar könnten sie verraten, so dass sie froh ist über die Mode in Amadicia, breitkrempige Hüte zu tragen, was außerdem ihr Aes Sedai-Gesicht verbirgt. Sie ist erleichtert, als sie Jorin Arenes Haus erreicht. Sie hat wieder einmal versucht, Neuigkeiten über Tar Valon herauszubekommen, doch seit Elaidas Machtantritt hat sie nichts mehr gehört. Liandrin blickt verächtlich auf Arenes Haus, das ihr wie die billige Kopie eines adligen Herrenhauses vorkommt. Der Mann ist nur ein einfacher Kaufmann und sie denkt daran, dass sie irgendwann einmal ein richtiges Herrenhaus besitzen wird, sogar einen Palast, wie man es ihr versprochen hat. Sie betritt das Haus und trägt einer Zofe auf, dass sie eine Stunde später ein Bad nehmen will. Auf die Anweisung hin, dass das Bad diesmal die richtige Temperatur haben soll, huscht die Zofe ängstlich davon. Aus der Küche kommen ihr Amellia Arene und der Koch Evon entgegen. Auch ihnen gegenüber hat Liandrin nur Verachtung übrig, da die Hausherrin tatsächlich persönlich mit dem Koch spricht. Als Evon sie sieht, läuft er schnell zurück in die Küche und auch Amellia reagiert unterwürfig. Liandrin hat von Anfang an dafür gesorgt, dass die Mitglieder des Hauses sie so behandeln, wie sie es wünscht. Amellia sagt ihr, dass die anderen Frauen Besuch haben. Liandrin steigt die Treppe hinauf und fragt sich, wer der Besuch sein könnte. Von den zwölf Schwarzen Schwestern, die sie in der Weißen Burg kannte und mitgenommen hat, sind zwei tot und sie macht Elayne, Nynaeve und Egwene dafür verantwortlich. Als in Tanchico alles so schief lief, hätte sie fast glauben können, dass die drei ihr dort wieder in die Quere gekommen wären, doch selbst nach Jeaines Behauptung glaubt sie einfach nicht daran. Amellia spricht sie wieder an und bettelt, dass Liandrin ihrem Mann verzeihen möge. Doch Liandrin erklärt, er hätte seinen Eid dem Großen Herrn der Dunkelheit gegenüber ernster nehmen sollen. Amellia sagt, ihr Mann liege den ganzen Tag im Bett, zittere und weine, sobald man ihn berührt. Liandrin sagt gnädig, sie würde Chesmal bitten, zu sehen, was sie tun kann, aber sie verspricht nichts. Sie weiß schon von Chesmal, dass es einige Monate dauern könnte, bis der Mann wieder benutzbar ist. Als sie den Raum betritt, ist sie überrascht, die anderen an der Wandtäfelung stehen zu sehen, obwohl es genug Sitzgelegenheiten gibt. Temaile ist gerade dabei, einer fremden Frau, die keine Aes Sedai ist, Tee zu reichen. Die Frauen wirken alle angespannt und beunruhigt. Jeaine Caide hat sogar Tränen im Gesicht. Liandrin fragt, was passiert ist und erkennt dann in der fremden Frau plötzlich die Dienerin Gyldin, die sie in Tanchico hatten. Sie fährt sie an und will nach Saidar greifen, doch die andere Frau ist schneller und schirmt sie ab. Sie erklärt, dass sie in Wirklichkeit Moghedien ist und fordert von Temaile mehr Honig im Tee. Liandrin sieht ihre Gefährtinnen an und weiß, dass es stimmen muss, sonst hätten sie nicht so ängstlich ausgesehen. Liandrin fragt sich, warum Moghedien sich als Dienerin ausgegeben hat. Sie und ihre Gefährtinnen haben schon die Unstimmigkeiten zwischen den Verlorenen diskutiert. Verborgene Gesichter (Kapitel) Befehle hatten sich widersprochen und Befehle an andere Schattenfreunde hatten erneut anders gelautet. Sie fragt sich, ob Moghedien sich vor den anderen Verlorenen versteckt hat. Liandrin knickst und heißt sie willkommen, aber Moghedien ist nicht beeindruckt. Liandrin wird klar, wie sie die Verlorene in Tanchico behandelt hat und sagt, dass sie es nicht wusste. Aber Moghedien unterbricht sie und erklärt, dass es keinen Sinn machen würde, sich zu verstecken, wenn jemand davon weiß. Sie fragt Liandrin, ob sie tatsächlich glaubt, dass sie sich wie aufgetragen vom Koch hätte bestrafen lassen. Sie sagt, der Mann hatte Mitleid mit ihr. Liandrin ist erleichtert, da sie jetzt nicht sterben wird und sagt, dass es nicht nötig wäre, sie abzuschirmen, da sie schon seit dem Moment dem Schatten angehören würde, seit sie wusste, dass sie die Macht lenken kann. Moghedien meint, dass sie damit die einzige wäre, die nicht erst Gehorsam lernen muss und lässt die Macht los. Sie sagt, dass sie ihre alten Befehle vergessen werden und neue von ihr Bekommen, da sie in Tanchico unfähig waren. Liandrin erklärt, dass sie Befehle aus der Burg erwarten und denkt innerlich, dass sie nicht unfähig waren, da sie beinahe hatten, was sie suchten, bevor ihnen Aes Sedai in die Quere kamen. Sie denkt, dass Moghedien eher selbst schuld ist, dass sie versagt haben. Sie überprüft, ob sie Abschirmung wirklich weg ist und sagt, dass sie noch große Aufgaben vor sich haben. Moghedien unterbricht ist und sagt, wer auch immer in der Weißen Burg ihnen Befehle erteilt, erhält sie nun selbst von den Verlorenen, und Liandrin würde ihr dienen. Die ehemalige Rote Schwester ist sicher, dass Moghedien also selbst nicht weiß, wer in der Burg zu den Schwarzen gehört und vermutet, dass die Verlorene vielleicht selbst auf der Flucht vor den anderen ist. Sie überlegt, was es ihr bringen könnte, sie an die anderen auszuliefern und sagt, dass man auch ihnen versprochen hat, ewiges Leben und Macht zu erlangen. Moghedien fragt sie verächtlich, ob sie glaubt, ihr ebenbürtig zu sein und sagt, sie würde springen, wenn sie es befielt. Sie fragt, ob Liandrin sich mit ihr messen will und die verneint, aber Moghedien sagt, dass sie ihr gleich jetzt zeigen will, dass sie unterlegen sein würde. Sie sagt, dass sie den anderen diese Lektion schon erteilt hat und fordert Liandrin auf, es zu versuchen. Liandrin ist nervös und sieht die anderen an. Asne Zeramene schüttelt leicht den Kopf, was Liandrin vorsichtig werden lässt, denn die Saldaeanerin ist die mutigste von ihnen. Aber sie hat einen kleinen Trick, den außer ihr niemand kennt. Um Moghedien in Sicherheit zu wiegen fällt sie auf die Knie und sieht die Verlorene furchtsam an. Sie bittet um Vergebung für ihren Hochmut und als Moghedien in ihre Tasse sieht, reißt Liandrin die Macht an sich und schlägt zu, Liandrins Trick ist eine Abart von Zwang, die das Selbstvertrauen zusammenbrechen lässt. doch die Verlorene ist schneller und fügt ihr unerträgliche Schmerzen zu, die ewig zu dauern scheinen. Als es aufhört, kann sie nur zittern und weinen. Moghedien reicht nur gelassen Temaile ihre Tasse und sagt, sie wolle ihren Tee nächstes mal etwas stärker, was die Frau fast zur Ohnmacht bringt. Dann sagt sie Liandrin, dass sie nicht schnell oder stark genug ist und sagt, sie würde ihr zeigen, wie es wirklich ist. Mit einem mal fühlt Liandrin Bewunderung in sich. Moghedien kommt ihr wie eine Göttin vor und sie bettelt um Vergebung. Sie schämt sich für alles, was sie gesagt, aber nicht gemeint hatte. Zwang Moghedien schubst sie weg und das Gefühl der Verehrung verschwindet so plötzlich, wie es aufgetaucht ist. Liandrin fühlt sich noch schlechter. Sie weiß jetzt, dass sie nicht mehr an einen Angriff denken darf, bis sie sich ihres Erfolges sicher sein kann. Moghedien ist sicher, dass sie zu denen gehört, die noch ein zweites mal erfahren müssen, dass sie unterlegen sind und lässt Liandrin sich zu den anderen stellen, was sie noch immer schluchzend tut. Die Verlorene sagt, dass sie einige der Ter'angreal an sich genommen hat. Als sie neben den anderen steht, werden ihr mit Luft Mund und Ohren verschlossen. Sie wagt es nicht einmal, an Saidar zu denken, während sie beobachtet, wie Moghedien auch alle anderen so fesselt, bis auf Rianna, die Anweisungen erhält. Danach ist Marillin Gemalphin dran und nach ihr auch alle anderen. Es scheint, als würden alle andere Befehle erhalten. Marilin sieht eifrig aus, Jeaine eher entsetzt. Rianna, Berylla und Falion zeigen keine Reaktion. Ispan küsst sogar Moghediens Rocksaum. Als Liandrins Fesseln gelöst werden, geschieht das auch bei Asne, Chesmal und den beiden anderen übrig gebliebenen. Während Liandrin die Frauen beobachtet, entscheidet sie sich, lieber niemandem gegenüber zu erwähnen, dass sie Moghedien vielleicht an die anderen Verlorenen ausliefern will, da die Frauen sich vielleicht entscheiden könnten, zu Moghediens Schoßhündchen zu werden. Moghedien sagt, dass sie die fünf übrigen Frauen bei sich behalten will, um einen Auftrag auszuführen, der eher persönlich ist. Sie fragt, ob sie eine Frau namens Nynaeve al'Meara kennen. Liandrin sagt, dass sie sie verachtet, weil sie eine Wilde ist und nie in die Burg hätte kommen dürfen. Moghedien sagt, dass die fünf Frauen sie für sie suchen und lebend zu ihr bringen sollen. Sie erklärt, dass sie zwei Tage zuvor in Sienda waren, das sechzig Meilen entfernt liegt, und erklärt dann, was sie zu tun haben. Möglicherweise belauschte sie Nynaeves Unterhaltung mit den Weisen Frauen in Tel'aran'rhiod (Was man aus Träumen lernen kann (Kapitel)) Liandrin lauscht hingebungsvoll, da sie vor hat, diesen Auftrag auszuführen, während das andere noch warten muss. Charaktere *Liandrin Guirale *Amellia Arene *Evon *Temaile Kinderode *Jeaine Caide *Rianna Andomeran *Moghedien - auch als Gyldin *Eldrith Jhondar *Asne Zeramene *Marillin Gemalphin *Berylla Naron *Falion Bhoda *Ispan Shefar *Chesmal Emry Erwähnt * Jorin Arene * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan * Siuan Sanche * Egwene al'Vere * Nynaeve al'Meara * Elayne Trakand * Dunkler König - auch als Großer Herr * Graendal Gruppen *Aes Sedai **Schwarze Ajah **Rote Ajah **Graue Ajah **Gelbe Ajah **Grüne Ajah **Weiße Ajah **Braune Ajah **Liandrins Gruppe der Schwarzen Schwestern *Verlorene Erwähnt * Aufgenommene * Schattenfreunde * Wilde Orte *Amadicia **Amador Erwähnt * Tarabon ** Tanchico * Tar Valon ** Weiße Burg * Krater des Verderbens * Paaran Disen * Asar Don * Saldaea Ereignisse Erwähnt * Tag der Wiederkehr Sonstige * Wahre Quelle ** Saidar Kategorie:Zwielicht (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Amador